This application requests continuing support for post-doctoral training in surgical oncology research for four fellows. The Vanderbilt Department of Surgery has had a continuing commitment to mentored research for both resident research fellows and surgical oncology fellows. Given the rapid pace and complexity of both basic and clinical research, it is imperative to provide trainees with the requisite armamentarium of investigative skills during post-doctoral training. The establishment of both research proficiency and a pattern of mentored training are critical for the promotion of successful academic career pathways. Importantly, we have configured a multidisciplinary training program to allow development of investigators along basic, patient-oriented, clinical research or bioinformatics tracks. All four of these research paradigms are considered crucial to the success of broad-based cancer-related investigation. The objective of this program is to prepare general surgery and neurosurgery residents and surgical oncology fellows in Urology, Breast and Head and Neck cancer for investigative careers in research fields related to surgical oncology. Fellows commit at least two years to intensive training in basic, translational or clinical research through a mentored training environment necessary for the development of experience and proficiency in investigative techniques and reasoning. For those interested in basic science research training, opportunities for mentored investigation are available in the laboratories of scientists with broad interests in cancer biology. In addition to bench research training, fellows in the basic research track will participate in didactic course work as determined by the individual advisory committees. Pursuit of a basic science PhD program is available. Fellows interested in patient-oriented research training may pursue a Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation (MSCI). The MSCI program combines broad didactic coursework with a mentored research experience focused on patient related material or therapeutic intervention. Those interested in epidemiological or outcomes research may pursue a Masters of Public Health (MPH). The MPH program combines didactic coursework in clinical epidemiology with a mentored clinical research project. Finally, trainees interested in computational science may pursue a Masters in Bioinformatics. These four training tracks allow fellows to pursue the pathways best suited to their career objectives.